1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch locking apparatus, and more particularly relates to a latch locking apparatus with handle and key for frameless glass door locking and opening.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 11, a conventional glass locking apparatus (60) is mounted on a bottom or a middle of a glass door to lock the glass door to prevent unauthorized access to a room. The conventional glass locking apparatus usually has a body (61), a lock device (63) and a bolt (64). The body (61) has two mounting slabs and two connecting blocks (62). The mounting slabs are connected against the glass door. Each connecting block (62) is formed on the mounting slab opposite the glass door and has a mounting hole. The mounting hole is formed through the connecting block (62) and a corresponding mounting slab. The lock device (63) is defined in the mounting hole and connected to the body (61), is applied with a key for locking or unlocking the glass door. The bolt (64) is movably mounted in the body (61) between the two mounting slabs, is driven by the lock device (63).
However, the conventional glass locking apparatus has the following shortcomings.
1. Users cannot hold the glass door in a close position unless the conventional glass locking apparatus is locked.
2. In general, a user can rotate the key with the lock device (63) to lock or unlock the glass door. However, user cannot open or close the glass door by a handle, and it is inconvenient in use.